Loving Is Fundamental (AKA - RIF)
by Winterscorpion
Summary: What started out as just a visit to drop off a present gets Rick Grimes exactly where he's wanted to be for the last twenty years. AU. No ZA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mistletoe, Yeah I've Got Mistletoe_**

"Well I sure wasn't expectin' this," Rick whispered into her ear. He thought he had found a sweet spot right at the pulse point just below her left ear. He circled his tongue there again just to make sure and had quick moment of satisfaction when he felt her shiver in his arms. He let his right hand slide slowly of its own volition down the side of her waist, enjoying the soft feel of the cream angora sweater dress she had on. It was almost like he couldn't control his wandering hand as it found its way to the swell of her beautiful behind; he was pretty sure his brain didn't tell his hand to palm that gorgeous bit of flesh, yet there it was.

From the moan she issued when he squeezed her bottom cheek, she didn't seem to mind the impropriety of his wayward hand. The sound alone in his ear gave his hand all the permission he needed. It took its cue and trekked down the path it seemed destined to make, following that delicious curvature for another squeeze. The tips of his fingers traced their way down the wool covered gluteal cleft, eager to feel what was on the other side of the soft fuzzy covering.

His left hand seemed to have a better grip on the situation, holding onto the shelf above her head. His nails dug into the wood of the shelf in response to the hiss she ushered forth when his misbehaving right hand finally gave up the fight. Clutching the material upwards, he was met with the prize of moist heat coming from that sweet heaven he had imagined time and again before this serendipitous moment.

"Oh my god. Wasn't expectin' you to be so wet either," he murmured. His naughty right hand had moved the silk of her panties aside to get to the treasure of her ever moistening folds. She lifted her leg up to his waist so he could better access without any further impediment. He quickly found the swollen nub and used his trusty trigger finger to make small slow circles to goad the little pearl from its hood. He swallowed the short gasp that came from her luscious lips as her back hit the wooden shelves holding her up. She began to move her hips counter to his fingers circular motion to get the friction she desperately needed.

A nip to Rick's bottom lip spurred the awakening of the beast that was his erection. No, wasn't expecting you to be a biter either, Rick thought as he pressed his intentions into her front and continued to rub her from the back. They both began to grind into each other. He bent at the knees to angle himself more into her and used his left leg to nudge her legs to open just a little bit further. He heard a brief whimper during the seconds he took to replace his index finger with his thumb, but he made up for it by immediately sliding his middle finger into her canal.

"Rrrrrriiiickk, mmmm… ."

"Shhhhhh," he hissed in her ear and gave her gentle bite of his own on that same sweet spot, "You're gonna get us caught. How would that look hmmm?" He began to pump his fingers slowly into her, relishing in the defiant glint in her eyes. Her pillow of a bottom lip jutted out and he just had to pull it into his mouth for a taste before he said, "The head librarian? Caught in the book stacks…" another thrust further into her, "With an honorable sheriff deputy of King County… damn you're getting so much wetter…" deeper still his fingers went, "Now how would that look … hmm? You gonna tell me … Michonne?" He knew he had found his target when he made a slight come hither motion with his two deadly weapons and she grasped his shoulder at the raspy sound of her name coming from his lips.

Michonne bucked backward into the shelves shaking the numerous tomes that were held there. She bit into his shoulder as she felt the shudder of her impending release grow from her center. His fingers made an obscenely wet sucking noise while he continued his pleasurable assault on her inner sanctum.

"Rick… I… oh my… I'm…I'm mmmmmm." He felt her start to pulsate around his fingers and ground even harder into her covered mound as the leg she had wrapped around him tightened around his waist.

"Oh, I know. I can feel you," Rick growled into her ear, "Can you feel me? My god woman, you're gonna… have me…" he felt pressure of his own coming from the base of his rock hard member. He couldn't believe this beautiful, sexy and … dammmmn she is so hot right now, was about to make him release himself in his jeans like some prepubescent boy just from the sounds she was making in his ear. She grabbed him by the nape of his neck and clutched the brown curls that lay there as she pulled him into a deep kiss. His tongue found its way into her delicious mouth once again and tangled with a lingering peppermint chocolate taste from the hot cocoa she had been drinking when he had first arrived at the library.

He applied more pressure on his thrusts both in her and into her and could feel them both speeding up their rhythm to get to the promised land.

"Yessssss… Right there Rick," she gasped, her breath ragged from the oxygen he had been taking from her, "Please don't stop… Please."

As if he could.

Rick had decided if he could always be witness to that look of fire that came from those dark chocolate pair of eyes that stared back at him, then this was where he wanted to stay for the rest of his life. He never would have thought this was how his day was going to end up when he took a chance to make a surprise visit to the library. He had just wanted to drop off a small Christmas present to the woman he had been admiring from afar for as long as he could remember. He wasn't the overly romantic type. Especially after his debacle of a marriage ending in a messy divorce. But after 40 plus years of being the quiet and steady man, he was so glad that he had decided to take a chance and finally walk into the library that fateful day a few months ago.

In thanks for her penchant for her favorite "Reading Princess Queen Lady" who held story time at the library his little girl, Judith, was getting an extra special Christmas in the form of a grand custom-made doll house, which he had wrapped earlier that day. He didn't want to even think of the possible missed opportunity that would have happened if he had just let his son Carl take his sister to the library that day, like usual. Carl also had a special present of brand new baseball gear to thank him for having a practice that serendipitous Saturday afternoon when he walked in the library with his daughter dragging him to get a "good seat" for a reading of "The Lion, The Witch & The Wardrobe".

As far as he was concerned, when he saw her turn around to greet his daughter warmly, he got the best seat in the house. He'd never forget the moment she looked up from the warm hug his little girl had given her and their eyes met. The recognition instantaneous, shocking them both with its intensity.. "Wow. Hello Rick! Long time no see," she had said. Her long beautifully locked hair pulled into a side French braid that fell onto her shoulder. He couldn't believe his luck that she had actually remembered him.

"Wow yourself, Michonne," he remembered stuttering in response. All the years seemed only to make her more gorgeous and him just more… old. He had felt the crinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled at her. He thought he had felt every gray hair that was growing in his short beard and at the edge of his temples. The smile she laid on him though made him forget that he was pushing the other side of 40 and he knew at that moment that another set of twenty years would not pass before he saw her again. Thus began his regular trips to the library.

At first, he had only made sure that his Saturdays were free to accompany Judith for the weekly reading time, but after a few weeks, that just didn't seem enough. Picking up a chai soy latte and a peanut butter chocolate muffin every other morning on his way to the station seemed like the right thing to do. Especially when he got the immense pleasure of watching her take that first sip and savor the warmth with her eyes closed. His days would pass immeasurably faster thinking of her sweet little moan of pleasure at the first bite of the sticky sweet muffin. Soon enough, their morning meetings became, 'what time do you take lunch', and they had both steadily rebuilt the lost connection they had had from so long ago.

However, when he woke this particular morning, he was determined to finally ask her out on a proper date, hoping he had been reading all the signs right. After all, it was that most wonderful time of the year when miracles and magic seemed to weave their ways into the cinnamon and pine-scented air. He had never imagined when he placed the small box wrapped in the festive red of the season and an overly big green bow with a card addressed to one Michonne Devereaux that he would be in the most darkened corner of the library, trying to stay as quiet as his desire would let him. Trying to fight off the growing weight of his hardness while he was essentially knuckles deep in the most beautiful woman he had ever known. He didn't know when she gave him that heart-stopping smile when she saw the gift, that not less than fifteen minutes later, he would feel her coming undone in his hand. Color him surprised when he felt himself make a final groan and knew that he was going to have to hold his jacket in front of him when they finally did exit their little secluded corner.

"That… was… one helluva thank you," he finally breathed out as he slipped his now soaked hand from underneath her.

"Mmmm… and to think," she giggled as she tried to catch her breath, "I just wanted to show you this." She pointed upwards and they both smiled as they saw the green evergreen plant with little white berries hung with red ribbon above them.

"Weellll, it is tradition after all," Rick said as he leaned in for another taste of 'tradition', "I'm hoping we can continue this bit of tradition later."

She returned his sweet kiss with one of her own. "Well, depends," she said with a small smile, "Do you even have any mistletoe?"

"Tons," Rick replied instantly making a note to stop by every florist shop on his way home.

"Thank you for my present Rick."

"Merry Christmas Michonne."

***wswswswswswswswsws***

_**A/N You guys may remember this from the special Christmas present for one of my favorite people isisnicole and I always said it felt unfinished. I don't know how often I'll update it as you'll see from the next chapter that I was supposed to do it with a holiday theme kind of schedule but I keep coming to it when I need to unblock for Retribution so I hope you enjoy this fun little romp that I'll add to when I can.**_

_**PS if you wanna know what R.I.F. stands for ... ask richonne4life who I've posted this story for way ahead of the late schedule and because the title was a big debate that I still don't know who won. (3/1.5 btw R4Life)**_

_**PPS. to my samesies nwfanmega here's to BEING BEST for the 2k19**_

_**Winter S out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You For The Peonies**

_Oh my god, this woman is going to kill me, _Rick thought. He didn't care though, he'd die with the biggest smile on his face if this was the way it was going to end for him.

_I'm gonna die if she does that thing with her tongue… oh god yesss, I'm dying. Oh my god. Don't … don't do that … don't take all of my cock down your throat … oh Christ… I'm gonna die… don't stop… don't you ever stop. I'm definitely dead now… and this is heaven. This woman's mouth is heaven. I must have died because nothing on this earth can feel this good. And everyone is going to know what killed me. I can see it now: "Here lies Richard Jason Grimes: Loving Father and Dutiful Sheriff's Deputy, dead from the most amazing mouth of one Michonne Devereaux_.

The random thought of his gravestone was what stopped him from exploding right then and there. He made a silent 'note to self' to use that imagery in the future. He opened his eyes and looked down and had to think of the gravestone again at the sight of his red tinged, hard as steel manhood, slick from saliva, slide out of her beautifully sinful mouth, only to disappear again. The only sound was the moan she gave as her head moved downward and the messy slurping sound his dick made on its way back down her throat.

Rick's knuckles were turning white from the grasp he had on the arms of the office chair upon which he sat. He wanted to grab a handful of her hair but he didn't want to mess up the bun neatly sitting atop her gorgeous head. Because, mess it up? He surely would. He wanted to take it out and see all of her locs draped across his lap. He wanted to wrap a bunch of them in his hand, holding them tightly as he guided her head down to do that wonderful throat trick she did. He wanted… to come so bad that he felt the tightness from his balls all the way up to his throat.

He couldn't mess up her hair though. Not during the library's opening hours and her assistant was somewhere doing whatever it was that librarians did. Catalog incoming books, fixing the sweet seasonal window display of hearts and flowers at the front of the library advertising for the extensive romance section. Maybe answering a question from one of the patrons doing god knows what kind of research. Hell, her assistant could be just outside her office, for all he knew.

Rick had stifled his moans as much as he could but the struggle was real. Not normally verbose in his everyday life, but at times like these, when his entire world was literally in the palm of Michonne's soft hands… well his normally silent inner voice became his gruff outside voice.

He was a man of few words and the few words he said always carried a quiet power with them. Usually when he opened his mouth, the words that came out were concise and to the point. But...at times like these, when he was in the throes of the hottest passion he had ever felt in his life, well, he was a downright chatterbox. When he was in the thick of making love to her. Feeling every corner and hidden crevice inside of her... he just had to speak. He had to let her know what he was feeling. He felt compelled to tell her the sweetest words of love to match the sweetness of her taste on his tongue.

He had to be nasty too. He needed to let her know how good she felt wrapped around him in every possible way. He had to tell her how hard he was going to fuck her. Had to tell her that he couldn't wait to see his come splattered all over her beautiful breasts. He had to tell her that her mouth did crazy thangs to him and how he thought about her swallowing his cock all day long. He had never told anyone that her pussy was the wettest, hottest, tightest pussy he had ever had the pleasure of fucking. He never had reason to... until he had _her._

He had to … restrain this new blabbermouth version of himself or the whole library would know about her many sensuous gifts; that wasn't their damn business. He almost drew blood from holding his tongue, allowing the whole library to know that she gave _the best fucking head he had ever had in his life_. That wasn't for the entire library to know.

This was his.

_She_ was his.

Finally, after twenty long years since their initial acquaintance.

Twenty years of him admiring her from afar. A fact that he had brought up on their first official date on Christmas Eve. He had shyly given her that information freely when they sat on his couch, surrounded by the wreaths of the mistletoe he had scoured every florist in town for.

That night, she had wondered aloud how she had never done anything like what they had done earlier that day when he was knuckles deep inside her, barely hidden from the sparse public who happened to be in the library that Christmas Eve afternoon. He blurted out that he had just wanted to come and drop off her present and finally ask her out on a proper date after admiring her for so long. When she asked for how long he had simply said, "Since the very first time I saw you." She giggled and made the mistake of thinking he meant when he had walked in with his daughter for story time.

"Ah yes, I remember. The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I remember that day too." she had said.

He quickly corrected her and said, "Actually, it was the actual first time I saw you... Uh. It was about twenty years ago...give or take," he stuttered nervously.

He barreled on, barely taking a breath from his reminiscence, a dreamy look in his eyes as he relived the moment again.

"I was a cadet at the time, about to do a ride-along when you walked into the station. You were wearing a yellow dress, the kind that's really flowy at the bottom, but the top fit you perfectly. You were there to put up a flyer about an event at the library. This was back when old Mrs. Greene was the head librarian. Everyone, and I mean everyone, stopped what they were doing when you came floating in. Your hair wasn't as long as it is now. It was much shorter and I guess you had just started to braid it because the twists stood out. And you had a matching yellow headband so I could see your entire face. And boy, when you smiled and told the desk sergeant you were new in town and you worked at the library … the way your smile lit up your entire face. Well I tell you what, I know for a fact that I was one of many new owners of a brand new library card the very next day. Even that ornery desk sergeant, Merle Dixon, who never read anything that didn't have pictures of cars or a half naked lady in them. He got himself one too."

Michonne had been shocked at the detail in which Rick had remembered that day. She remembered it too, but for a different reason. She remembered it being the day that she had said 'yes' to her new life. The day she had accepted that she was finally free. She had moved out of the city to pursue a quieter life. She was _free_.

She had been newly graduated from college. To the surprise of everyone at the time, including her father, who had expected her to continue her education at his alma mater at Harvard Law, she announced that she was going "her own way". She was going to face the world on her own terms and definitely had no plans for a 'dazzling' career in law.

Michonne's father listened in devastating awe as his _princess_ dashed his hopes of her following his footsteps at his firm. Dazed into silence as she quietly dismantled all his plans for his _heir apparent_ to rise through the ranks, on her own merit, with a little help from him, _of course_, to the upper echelons of the elite chambers of society he and his ancestors had fought and secured their way into. He stared at the woman who he thought was bred to continue the legacy he had planned from the day she was born, a legacy she yearned to be free from the moment she knew she was being groomed for it. He stood dumbfounded as she handed him a paltry check with a promise to repay every single cent he doled out for her expensive education. He almost didn't hear when she had told her father in no uncertain terms that she had bought a house with her inheritance money from her grandmother and was going 'her own way'.

He stood in silence and watched her get into her packed up car and drive off into the great unknown. Her father had the smug look of "you'll be back" written all over his face but he let her go.

The day Rick remembered her "floating in," she was actually floating on the high that she had just said accepted the job offer of assistant librarian. Her first job ever. Hired on the spot by "old Mrs. Green" who saw something in the young and eager Michonne. With no experience to speak of except her bachelor's degree in fine arts and a minor in literature, she hired Michonne anyway, on a gut feeling. Later, when Old Mrs. Green retired and handed over the keys to the library to a tearfully grateful Michonne she had said to her, "I knew you would be a keeper."

Rick knew it too. Even way back then, he knew that whoever was lucky enough to get Michonne's heart, they were going to keep her. He never thought it would have been him.

Not back then, when he was already engaged to his high school sweetheart. Not when he had thought his heart would belong to someone else forever. Not when he had said his "I do's" to the future he had been pursuing for as long as he could remember. Not when he would catch a glimpse of Michonne around town and feel his heart skip a beat and then feel guilty for the rest of the day knowing he had perfectly good family with the perfectly good home to end his day.

Not even when he heard she was seeing that pompous ass Mike Shelborne, who's family ran the town bank. Not when he heard they were engaged and he felt a pang of jealousy that made his head spin with a surprisingly intense power. A power comparable only to the glee that he felt when he had heard she had caught her fine, upstanding fiancé with his pants down and getting his own end in from his "best friend" in the cloak room at their wedding rehearsal dinner.

He had felt for her at the time of that great embarrassment. He had wanted to console her when he saw her walking past the station with her head down with no hint of the bright smile that she had graced them with from that very first day he saw her. But he barely knew her then and would have never fathomed the very idea of speaking to her.

Not even when his marriage fell apart in front of his eyes and his former wife turned into the epitome of the pitiable neglected wife she played to get the house, the alimony and even his damn dog. He never once thought when he was fighting for the right to see his own children that someday the time that he had fought for would result in being the impetus for him getting to call this glorious woman his. Every curve of her delectable body, every smile she that he had given her with his silly "dad jokes", every moan she ushered out in answer to a thrust of himself into her, his.

Yeah, she was a keeper alright. He counted himself so lucky to be the one that after all this time to be the one to say she was kept. By him. And he was hers. That Christmas Eve was only a short month and a half ago but he had known he was a goner the moment she put those pillowy lips on his, in thanks of the small present he had brought her. Knew it when he had to do the slow and steady walk with his hat held in place, the broad brim hiding the wet mark the explosive release he had that day, just from feeling her come in his hand.

That day, he had thanked every Jesus - Baby, Grown, Black, European blue eyed… all of them - that he had a freshly laundered pair of pants hanging in his cruiser.

He remembered hoping no one was in parking lot to see him bare-assed as he made that awkward change of clothes in the backseat. Even as he tried to hide his bare lily white ass from the general public, he had felt the silly smile that was plastered on his face that wouldn't go away. He had wore that same slap happy grin as he drove his giddy ass around town looking for every bit of mistletoe he could find. He had felt that smile grow wider when he finally opened the door to be greeted with that big bright smile he had been thinking about on and off for twenty years.

Actually, he couldn't rightly say that his smile had went away fully since that day.

Even when recently, he had had to deal with his ex-wife's questions of why he looked so "damn happy all the time." As if he didn't have the right to the sunshine that Michonne had brought into his life. Even after his ex had slyly remarked that whoever this "library lady" he was "gallivanting around town with, making a fool of himself in front of her kids no less" would learn exactly what she had to learn being with him. Still he smiled.

"Does she know that she's gonna come second to a call in the middle of the night that takes you out of your bed and to some silly bar fight. Or that you won't talk to her about anything. Especially not how you feel about her. Does she know she'll be sitting at home waiting for you to come home and fall asleep wondering if you're even going to come home." She spat out to him in her rant. His ex loved to bring up the fact that he was hardly home because of the job that paid for the house she _still_ resided in and the car she _still_ rode around in, and even the dog food for the dog she took from him. Man, he missed that dog. Still he smiled.

He smiled knowing that he had never been as happy as he was until Michonne came into his life. He smiled in his ex's face, knowing that she knew when she looked at him, he had never smiled like that the entire time they were together. Even at the pinnacle of their most content she had never been witness to this version of himself.

He wasn't smiling now though.

His lips were curled up into a snarl and he growled out "Fuck Michonne… the thangs you do to me." The small declaration came out quietly but she heard it and she smiled. Mouth still full of Rick Grimes, her lips made a slight curve upward and then hollowed her cheeks a little more. She loved it when he went fully vocal on her and she wanted to hear him tell her what exactly she did to him.

Yes, her poor assistant would probably be scandalized if she was near but Michonne wished she gave a damn. Rick brought this side of out of her every time he was within kissing range of her. He always made her feel so damn sexy. He made her feel like she was the only thing he saw when he fixed what she called his laser gaze onto her. She would get lost in the deep blue sea of his eyes and without him saying one word, she knew what he felt for her.

It made her want him even more.

The honest love that he put in his eyes was something she had never seen before. Sometimes when he was just staring down at her in some quiet moment, she briefly thought how she had been duped by her ex-fiance. She remembered when that bastard used to look at her and she thought that it was a look of contented adoration. When she really thought about it though, she realized she never remembered seeing actual love coming from her ex's eyes.

Michonne couldn't honestly say she ever gave Mike that look full of love either. The utter relief she felt was confusing to her at the time she was utterly betrayed by him.

And it made her angry.

Angry with herself for having gone the easy route of taking that man's expensive ring and agreeing to spend the rest of her life bound to him. Angry with herself that deep down she knew marrying him was something that she was doing for her father who had finally approved of something she did since she had broke away from the great Devereaux legacy. Her father had heartily approved of the match and had it in his mind that his daughter's marriage to the ambitious and affluent Mike was just one step towards her returning. Her father had been downright jovial when his private detectives gave him the news when she had started seeing Mike. He even made the long trip to "reconcile" with his wayward daughter and acted dutifully surprised when she mentioned that she was seeing him.

Michonne didn't know the depths of her father's deceit until the dreaded night of the wedding rehearsal dinner. It wasn't until she came running straight to him and pulled him aside, tearfully looking for her father's loving shoulder to cry on. After telling him what she saw and his response was a coolly delivered, "Michonne, get a grip and pull yourself together. Stop acting like a naive child. The wedding, that I **paid** for is going to happen. You'll turn him around on your honeymoon." When she looked at her father and realized he had known about Mike's predilection for Terry's dick all along, she walked out of that restaurant without a backward glance. That was the very last time she ever saw or spoke to her father.

She knew she could bear the embarrassment of the aftermath of her "almost happy ever after" but the betrayal of the man who had raised her and was supposed to love her was not something she could easily overcome. It was the many hours of therapy and long introspective walks around town with her head down deep in thought that began her own healing process.

Then Rick came striding into her library with his sexy bow legs and his adorable daughter. Then he started dropping by to chat with those delicious peanut butter cupcakes. Then he came with the sweet little Christmas present and then… she kissed him. The moment his plush soft lips touched hers a new Michonne was born. This new Michonne didn't care that she was the respectable head librarian. Who could think of such trivial things like trying to tamper down her moaning that was loud enough for anyone near the book stacks on that fated Christmas eve. Certainly not this brand new Michonne who had the honorable Sheriff deputy fingers so deep inside her, beating on very sensitive spot that no one had ever found deep inside her.

Later that infamous Christmas Eve, when he had again found that wonderful bundle of nerves with the perfection that was his cock, Michonne thought she saw actual stars as she screamed his name over and over again.

The new Michonne loved hearing him growl out his passion for her. This Michonne also loved having him at the mercy of her mouth. Loved hearing that he was going to repay her in the nastiest way he could think of in the moment. She looked forward to that payback as she used her throat muscles to pulsate around the tip of his engorged head.

"Ohhh my god… baby… I am going to explode. I'm going to come right down your pretty throat." Rick growled, using the last remnants of decorum his genteel Southern had instilled him to keep his voice out of loud-as-fuck range.

"Fuck Michonne… you ready to take it… take all of it?"

She knew it wasn't a question. He knew from past pleasant morning wake up call experience that she could and _would_ take all he had to give her, heartily. She dove her head down taking his entire shaft again just to remind him though, and he snapped his head forward.

He hadn't realized his eyes were tightly shut until they blinked themselves open. Instinctively knowing that he wouldn't want to miss any of this particular performance of his woman.

Blue heat met the smoke of umber flames.

They stared each other down as she increased the bobbing speed of her head a fraction and tightened the twist of the soft hand circling his girth. Her other hand did a rhythmic pull of his ball while the pinky of that hand found the ultimate secret space at the bottom of his tightening sack.

"GOTDAMN! MICHONNE!" Rick yelled. He had never felt anything like the feathery touch she had just graced him with and all decorum was forgotten. He let go of the arms of the chair and squirmed under the singular attention to that secret spot he never knew he had. He didn't know whether to run from it or fall into the extreme pleasure it was causing him. She made the decision for him by keeping his gaze and pulled him deeper into her mouth and held on with just the suction of her glorious cheeks.

"What… are… you… doing… to… me. Woman!" Rick began to thrust uncontrollably into her mouth. His hips couldn't help themselves and both his hands couldn't either as they grabbed onto her shoulders for dear life.

"Fuck... fuck… uuuuuungggmmmmyygoood… Oh Fuck! Michonne!" The more she sucked the more he thrust into her pillowy mouth.

He was so damn close she could taste it. She felt the beginnings of his briny essence on her tongue. She gave one more swipe of his perineum and that did him in.

"Fuuuuucccckkkkk... Babeeeee!" Rick stood up and grabbed her head as he pushed deeper into her mouth never breaking his gaze down as he pumped pulse after pulse of his come into her mouth. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he watched the overflow spill from the corner of her mouth but his mind wouldn't let him miss this moment. His brain recorded every second of him pulling in and out of her luscious mouth, giving her every bit he had to give.

She moaned as she swallowed every shooting jet of his come. Rick thought he felt his heart beat to the rhythm of his creamy offering to the throne of her throat and he didn't know when it would end. His hips seemed to think the same as they kept pumping into her.

"Gotdamn… unnnngghhh… That's it… Take… ungh… all of it… Baby...errghhh!"

Rick's mind went blank and he thought he heard the actual buzz of white noise in his ears.

Finally, with his back arched over her, he felt his release begin to ebb and he loosened his grip on the back of her head. His eyes finally closed as he felt all his strength leave his body by way of his dick. He collapsed back into the seat that he hadn't realized he had stood up from until his legs gave out.

"Whew… woman… I don't even… I can't even," Rick stuttered trying to form a coherent thought.

Michonne looked up at him with eyes filled with false doe-like innocence as she naughtily ran her thumb across her plump bottom lip to catch the excess of him that was there.

"Well, I had to thank you properly," she said before licking her thumb clean. Rick glared down at his woman and wanted to slap his handcuffs on her for the attempted homicidal act she had just performed on him. He could only shake his head at her and put the idea of handcuffs in his mental vault for a later date. He couldn't help thinking, if that's the thanks he received for a bouquet of her favorite peonies and a half dozen of those peanut butter chocolate cupcakes she loved so much, what would his real present later that night get.

"Well… you're very welcome," he said as he bent down and pulled her in for a few light kisses on her sweetly sinful lips.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too Michonne."

***WSWSWSWSWSWS***

**A/n: hey samesies nwfanmega... I'm being best with my comma intolerance thanks to you. xx**


End file.
